Love is made this way
by iwillletyougo
Summary: Gary O'neel is a new kid at Roscoe. Lily find herself like him
1. Default Chapter

**Love is made this way **

_**A/N I don't own RFR or anny of the cast. I DO own Avril Lavigne cd's and Simple Plan cd's. I don't own Gart O'neel He is my new caracter so love or love not read and review. thinking Italics **_

**_Summary : It's a new day for Lily. Has a girl she have to love a boy. Well she don't love Ray or Robbie or else Travis she love -- read for know_ **

_**Parings : Ray/Audrey, Robbie/Kim and if you ask well Gart/Lily. Travis is alone but he will try i said try to broke things off between Gart and Lily.**_

Chapter 1 : Don't wanna think about you. 

(Lily sat on the bleacher, listen to the new Simple Plan simple ''don't wanna think about you'')

Lily :'' Can you leave me here alone now, I dont wanna hear ya say That you know me That I should be always doin' what you say Cause Im tryin' to get through today And there's one thing I know I dont wanna think about you Or think about me Dont wanna figure this out I dont wanna think about you veux Or think about nothin' Dont wanna talk this one out I won't let you bring me down Cause I know, I don't wanna think about you I don't wanna think about you''

Gart : Uh Hi I search the english class could you help me?

(Gart was _almost _like Travis,but he was having a black leather coat and a jean. He has this unbelivable blue eyes.

Lily: Huh well i have the same as you so let's walk then. _Oh my oh my! he is so **HOT**_

Gart: My name is Gart. Gart O'neel I am from Calgary.

Lily: My name is Lily. Lily Randall

Gart: Has in Lily Randall!? I love your single. He is so powerfull. I listen non-stop.

_Lily: Oh shit!_ Really. Ah Thank you So what's your fav group? Mine is Simple Plan

Gart: I tought i was the only one to like that I heard ''Don't wanna think about you'' it's so cool.

Lily: Yeah i know. (they came close to the english class) Well here she is! Our class.

Hey if ya want you can sit with me. And one of my best bud.

Gart: Sure

Travis: Hey Lil. Who are you? (there was jealous in his eyes)

Gart: I am Gart O'neel.

Travis: I am Travis Strong Nice to meet you. (he give him a hand shake)

**DRINGDRING **Ms Mitchel: Hello class today we will talk about Romeo and Juliet. (the class was happy)So i will make team. O'neel-Quinland, Strong-Randall...  
(the class went slowly)

Gart:(to Lily) Nice class. _I wish i could be_ _with her_ Did you have science and tech. after Lunch.

Lily: Yes.

Gart: Well i think you could help me to find my way to there. Okay with you?

Lily: (a little to happy) Sure.

Gart: I think i have History with Travis and a goofy guy.

Travis: You're talking about Ray.

Gart: Okay. See ya guys(he waved them goodbye and go away to cafeteria)

Travis: I think _someone _has a crush? Does she? _**Does **she_

Lily: I don't have a crush on him Travis. Let's go see the guys.

Travis: As lady want.

Lily: You're funny Travis.

(Travis eyes stop burning)

(during lunch Lily was stating at her foot not wanting to see Travis's eyes.)

Lily: I gotta go.

Guys: Okay Lily.

(Lily pick her disc man and power it to ''It's about life'')

Lily: _I love this song _

(she bumps into someone she knows)

Gart: Hey be -- Hey you again.

Lily: Oh sorry Gart.

(at the table Travis was sitting talking with the guys about the show and well Lily)

Robbie: Seems like Lily flirt with the new.

Travis: Come on! She doesn't flirt.

(Lily was giggling and she was flirting)

Travis: She do. Why aren't you jealous?

Ray: Well I am over her. But aren't you? Is the question.

Travis: Me... no way.Okay. I am. But i love Lily and she she --

Robbie: She what?

Travis: (sigh) Doesn't know and I think she don't feel the same.

Ray: Quick news: 1)I think she out now.So we can stop staring. 2)**Swami **you have to ask her out.

Travis: Maybe I will after RFR.

(back to Lily and Gart)

Gart: Do you play in a band ? 'cause I do. I search a guitarist.

Lily: I DO! (she see Travis come but ignore him)

Gart: You could pratice with me at 4 o clock?

Lily: Yes.  
Travis: Hey guys.

Gart: Hey Strong.

Travis: Um Lil can I to you for a sec.?  
  
Lily: Um sure.

Travis: Lily do you come to RFR? Because I think **we** should record a new single.

Lily: Oh Travis! I can't. Gart just ask me to join his band.(Travis seems a bit down)

Travis: Oh well, see ya around.

Lily: Later.

Gart: Do you two date or something?

Lily: Me and Travis? No. We are just friends_. It's true. So I am ALOONE  
_

Gart: So do you want to hang out afterwards? Like at Mickey's discs.

Lily: Sounds great.

Gart: I see our class.

Lily: Right there


	2. The band and the date

**_A/N There is my new story.Well not to new._ Read and review **

**Chapter 2 The band and the date  
  
**(Travis was sitting at his own chair daydreaming about guess who? Lily.)

Teacher: Mr. Strong, are you with us?

Travis: Uh no sir I wasn't paying any attention.

Teacher: Now listen to the class.(he coutinued his class)

Robbie: You are in the moon. Aren't you?  
  
Travis: AS IF! _Yeah as if_  
  
**(To the science class)**

Ray: Hey Lil.

Lily: Hi Ray! Gart this is Ray Brennan AKA my best budd.

**DRINGGDRING **

Lily: So we do our little thing?

Gart: Of course. (they run away)

**(To the Underground)**

Robbie: Where's.Where's Lily?  
  
Ray: I _kinda_ know where she is

(Travis was in the booth searching for some Paper Moon or else a Simple Plan cd's)

Travis: Where is she?

Ray: With Gart. At school.

Travis: I KNEW IT!! I gotta go see her.

**(at Roscoe High)**

Gart: Got any songs to do?

Lily: Well i have ''**Welcome to my Life''** by Simple Plan.

Gart: Okay Let's go.

Lily:

_**''Do you ever feel like breaking down ? Do you ever feel out of place ? Like somehow you just don't belong And no one understands you ?Do you ever wanna run away ? Do you lock yourself in your room With the radio on turned up so And no one hears you screaming No you don't know what it's like When nothing feels alright You don't know what it's like to be like me... To be hurt, to feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life Do you wanna be somebody else ? Are you sick of feeling so left out ? Are you desperate to find something Before your life is over ? Are you stuck inside a world you hate ? Are you sick of everyone around With the big fake smiles And stupid lies While deep inside your bleeding No you don't know what it's When nothing feels alright You don't know what it's like to be like me... No one ever lied straight to your face No one ever stabs you in the back You might think I'm happy But I'm not gonna be ok Everybody always gave you what you wanted You never had to work It was always there You don't know what it's like What it's like Welcome to my life Welcome to my life Welcome to my life''**_

Gart: Well you are great Lily.

(Travis who has listen to the song felt sad)

Travis: _Strong you are not her boyfriend you are her friend. _

**(at Mickeys,the night) **

Gart: I guess we are together.

Lily: I guess so.

(In the corner the guys were there)

Ray: She seem to have a date.

Robbie: And it's not of ours.

Travis: Maybe I will see if there is some new ''The Pettit Project''

Robbie and Ray: Cool

(Travis go to the racks where standing Lily and Gart flirting )

Gart: (laugh) Let's go see a movie to the theater.

Lily: Sure.

Travis: _My chance is gone. _

Robbie: Got any **cd's**?

Travis: (angrilly glare to Gart) No. Why **he** gets her?

Ray: I don't know. He's her style maybe.

Travis: I will search a tea. Do you want something?

Ray: You have already a tea, **man**!

Travis:(sigh) I think i zoned off for a minute.  
  
Ray: An hour.

Travis: I really need to mediate.

**(at the Lily's house)**

Gart: It's was that bad

Lily: Come on! It's was **awfull**.

Gart: Has my mimick of Jim Carey?

Lily: Sure not. I think you got it rigth.

Gart: You always think I got him? (he leaned closer)

Lily: I am sincere. Really am!

Gart: I trust you. (he closer to her lips and kiss her) I love ya.

Lily: I love you too.

Gart: Gotta make curfew. (kiss her goodbye)

Lily: I see ya tomorow.

**(at the park) **

(Lily goes to the park to watch the stars)

Travis:_ Lily why could I can't take my toughts out of her? I gotta make something to break them apart _Hey. How was your **date** ?

Lily: _Shit._ Well it's was cool.

Travis: Are ya doing RFR tomorow? _I wish she said yes_.

Lily: Only if Gart don't ask me to pratice.

Travis: I heard you singing,it's was beautiful.

Lily: (laugh) I was in a good voice mood.

Travis: You are always in a good mood. But what are doing here so late. Huh?

Lily: Watching the stars.I could ask you same

Travis: Mediating. And watching the stars.

Lily: I gotta go quickly my parents were out for the night. They're now at home. I think.

Travis: I see you tomorow then.

**END OF THE CHAPTER**

* * *

**A/N Is it great? love is made this way second chapter! The A/N of the first still there.And review too... If you don't do it. I'll bite you. **

**__**


	3. I need an idea

**Chapter 3 I need an idea. **

(the morning after Lily's date Travis was trying--trying is the key word here—to impress Lily and well make Gart jealous.) 

Gart : ( talking to Lily) So the White Stripes are your second fave group.

Lily : You get it. I love the beat of ''Seven Nations army.''

Travis : _And I love to hear you singing._ My uncle know Jack maybe I could ask if he wants to gave you an interview.

Lily: Cool meet me a 5 around and well we'll see.

Travis: Perfect.

Gart: Wait I think I know the name of your uncle is'nt it Floyd Strong or something.

Travis: It's not Floyd Strong cause that is my cousin. It's Barty Strong

Gart: Oh sorry. But he is pretty good on turntables and making Cd's. The White cd's is pretty cool.

Travis: I'll tell him that. I gotta go.

**(to the Ray and Robbie locker's)**

Ray: I think I need to go to bathroom. I see you in 5.

Robbie: Okay.

(Kim was only a few meters away so she could go and lean over Robbie)

Kim: Hey

Robbie: Oh my Kim! You have gotten me a heart attack

Kim: Sorry. I am really really am.

Robbie:It's okay.

(Gart and Lily were walking together making Travis more anger and jealous)

(ray quit the bathroom)

Ray: Well **Swami** it's like she find** him** more cool than you.

Travis: First don't call me Swami. Or else you find your arm even more painfull that Lily does to you. Second, I want you to gave me ideas to make Gart jealous.

Ray: Funny and smart. Well Travis I will help you.

Travis: Thanks. Now operation 1

**(down the Cougar Booth) **

Kim: I inreduced (i know i spell it wrong) you to Yan Maglain new dj at Cougar radio.

Yan: (new caracter that i don't own) Oh thanks Kim. I heard you have a rivality with a certain station? Well the 2 of us will beat them.

**(cougar radio ends their broadcast) **

**(the underground) **

Robbie: I am Question Mark and I am wondering: What is your favorite song? Shady Lane?

Lily: Well **''As lovers go''by Dashboard Confessional.**or else **''Somewhere only we know''**By Keane

Travis: I thougt it's was by The White Stripes.

Lily: The taste change my friend There's for my boyfriend **''Happy together''** by Simple Plan

**(off mic).**

(cell phone rings)

Lily: Nice! Gart heard my song.He want to meet me at Mickeys in 5. I have to go.

Travis: Wait I will walk you to Mickeys

Lily: It's sweet of you thanks.

Travis: Let's go.

Ray:(muttering) Good luck buddy.

Travis: I know. _I can tell her when we will walk. _

**(outside)**

Travis: Lily I cannot feel not jealous with see you with Gart. I love you.

(Lily was silent for a second)

Lily: Um I have to go. _Talking about feelings with_ _Travis is not my style._ (she pick her cell phone to call Gart)

Gart: Hey Lil.

Lily: (sniffs) Hi Gart (sniffs again) I can't meet you today. I have a appointement.

Gart: _shit _Oh well tomorow then?

Lily: Good idea. See ya. (click off)

**(down the underground)**

(Travis run in. Pick his head in his hands)

Ray: I get it! Too late.

Travis: You bet too late she run away. **''GONE WITH THE WIND''**

Ray: Come on man! Call her to tell her that you feel sorry.For upset her. I know she will forgave you right away. See ya.

Travis: See ya Ray. _Man I screw up a friendship with Lily. Lily please I plead you to forgave me. For the idiot that i have been. _

**(slam the door)**

Travis: (gasp) _Oh shit!_ Hey Lil.

Lily: _Not him again._ Oh hey.

Travis: I am sorry for before. _If only she give me a smile_

(Lily did what he think)

Lily: I will have to live with it. (laugh) It's cool Travis. I think Gart will know soon--

Travis: Don't broke off with him Lily you are happy

Lily: I will try not broke up with him.

(Travis was there staring at her. He pick a cd.)

(background music: **''Far away''** Knacker)

Travis: Would you like to dance? With me?

Lily: I do.

(they dance until somebody brake in)

TBC

****


	4. Jealousy and love part 1 and 2

**Chapter 4 Jealousy and love ****part 1**

**  
**Gart : I know that you and him date each other.

Lily : We don't. - -

Travis : We **just** dance. 

Gart : Don't be silly! (chuckles)

Lily: We just kiss 2 times before we date. There's was nothing._ And this is a lie. _

Gart: REALLY!?

Travis: How do you know that we where here?

Gart: Ray said one day: ''What do we do at RFR tonigth?''  
  
Lily: I think Travis you should leave us. **WE** have to talk

Gart: _Oh crap.Oh crap _

Travis: I'll be outside.Waiting

Lily: Gart... It's not like it's look,okay

Gart: Lily... It's like you never really like me.

Lily:** NO**! I always loved you... But has a friend

Gart: So we should--

Lily: Broke up--

Gart: See ya around.

Lily: Ya.

(Gart go out of the warehouse and run away)

Travis: _I have to go inside. Try to help her. No quotes._ Hey.

Lily: Hey (sniffs)

Travis: If you want to talk about anything Lil I'll be there.

Lily: (sniffs again) Please leave me alone Trav. (sniffs again)I need time to recover from you know.

Travis: I'll be there. (he point the tech booth)

Lily: You sleep there?

Travis: It's confortable. Not too big,just enough for me.

Lily: I know. I think I'll stay here.

Travis: And your dad?

Lily:(she pick her cell phone) Dad ya i think I'll stay at the warehouse you know the place where Robbie,Ray and I stay when it's raining ... Okay see ya tomorow.

Travis: Need something?

Lily: I have a blanket and well, the couch.

Travis: I remember when you and I make your single you were sleeping there.

Lily: And I remember you were staring at me.

Travis: **WHAT!?** Erm no i was-- staring deeply at you

Lily: What? Wait... at me.

Travis: Why would I be staring at someone I don't love?

Lily: Travis... I keep thinking hard of it. Why do you love love me?

Travis: 'Cause you're wonderfull, smart and a real cute girl and an amazing singer.

Lily: Really? REALLY? Aw thanks (she kiss his cheek) Now let's sleep. We have school tomorow.

**Part 2 **

Lily: (yawn) Hey Trav. Already woken up?

Travis: I cannot sleep and I was preocupied by the most unreal dream aka you.

LilY: WOW! Really sweet.

Travis: I have an idea.We can make another single including Ray and Robbie.

Lily: If Ray and Robbie accepted okay But if Ray goofing around i'll tell ya they get out and we do on our own.

Travis: No problem with that.

Lily: I go change myself and we can walk together to school.

Travis: GREAT! (less excited) Great.

Lily: Um okay.

(a minute later she was ready wearing a black top and a red pant No wonder Travis was not unhappy)

Lily: Geez stop staring at me like i was an E.T.I.

Travis:(stop staring) Lil what do you think of us dating tonight.

Lily: Are you asking me out?

Travis: Yes. But it's okay if you said --

Lily: Yes. Trav. I'll be happy. But what we do with Ray?  
  
Travis: He has to be more understanding. Or else we can secretly dating.

Lily: No I don't want a repeat of after we kiss, no we have to tell him and Robbie.

Travis: Okay with me. (he pick his messanger bag and Lily's do it too)

Lily: Shall we?  
  
Travis: Of course.

* * *

**''Love is made this way''will be updated today or else tomorow.  
**


	5. A single

**A/N OK i start to use spell check. It's cool. And Gart name is change for Gary.**

**Chapter 5 Tell Robbie and Ray.**

**(TO THE LOCKER)**

Robbie : Hey guys.

Ray : Hey **Strong!** Hey Lil!

Travis: Ray. Hey Robbie.

Lily: Hey Ray.

(she see Gary at her locker)

Lily: I will go to my locker.

(she goes there)

Ray: Oh my! Look at those.

(Travis don't want to tell him the news but he had to)

Travis: Ray, they broke up.

Ray: Good for you man

Travis: And we are gonna date.

Ray: Good.

Robbie: Good for you.

(at Lily's locker)

Lily: How come you came here?  
  
Gary: Your things.

Lily: I will gave you yours tonight.

Gary: Look. I am sorry. I have been an idiot.

Lily: We have broke up and I have recover.

Gary: I have to go to the class. Have a good day.

Lily: You too._Oh my! I am a jerk._ Wait! I have been a jerk. And I think we should still friends.

Gary: Hey. We could make a pat. We said all the truth. And you join my band.

Lily: OK.We can't practise tonight. I make a single with my friend.

Gary: I guess Travis.

Lily: Ya.

Travis: Somebody ask me?

Lily: I was explaining to Gary what we do tonight.

Gary: Did you do her single? IT'S WAS AMAZING!

Travis: Thanks I think I've got that gift from my uncle.

Gary: A gift?! You bet.


End file.
